There was Something in His Eyes
by Peckish Pixie
Summary: On a school trip to Quebec with her ex Kacia meets the gaze of an enchanting guy who has the ability to make her forget all about Michael. This guy has the ability to sweep Kacia off her feet...the only thing is she'll be swept into the dark......
1. The Teddy Bear

**New Story time…yeah yeah I should be updating my other ones but I had this story in my head and it was Screaming! To get out….**

Chapter 1

_Aww….he wants a teddy bear_, I was looking at a little boy who was no older than five as he stared and pointed to a teddy bear in the machine. His mother started to pull him away to go eat his food. _I wonder if I have a quarter left…._

I looked through my purse in vain to find no quarter…_I could ask around but….that'd be so awkward._ The feeling in my stomach grew…it felt like a huge hole weighing me down. I wanted to get that little boy his teddy bear…I felt so bad for him.

I looked around trying to get up the guts to ask someone when my eyes met another guy's. His blue eyes looked into my own and I saw him smile at me before he went over to the machine and inserted a quarter. A few seconds later he was holding the blue teddy bear and walking over to the little boy. I felt a smile grow across my face when my friend Emma interrupted.

"Kacia….earth to Kacia," her voice snapped my eyes away from the little boy who was now clutching the teddy bear to his chest, "hello….we're leaving soon."

Ugh…the name Kacia….my father did his grad project on Greece, hence the name Kacia. Unfortunately after naming me my father walked out...and a few years later my mother died. But enough about that.

On the way out I tried to look for the guy but it seemed like he had just disappeared into thin air. Stepping out into the cold Quebec air I tightened the belt on my jacket.

"Kacia…hey Kacia," I heard Michael say behind me, "Kacia wait up!"

"What?" I snapped. Michael was my ex but we stupidly planned to go on this school trip together so even though we had only broken up a week ago, I still had to see him everyday on this trip.

"Um…I was kind of wondering if I could have the necklace back I gave you for Christmas." He said wolfishly smiling at me, "I plan on giving it to Sara."

_And I dated this guy…._First of al let me explain: when I first met Mikey he was every girls dream. Nice, sweet, he'd do anything to help you. Except for about a month ago he started playing basketball and then he hung out with the jocks. His attitude totally changed and suddenly I wasn't good enough for him…in his words he didn't have any 'feelings' left for me. There only thing I didn't regret was I hadn't even gone to any of the bases with him…it was the only thing that brought me peace in the break up.

"Here," I pulled the cross necklace right off my neck….breaking the chain and feeling the comforting sting that remained, "have it back you ass."

"Thanks," he smiled as he picked up the necklace I had dropped in the snow.

I climbed onto coach bus and turned my music up as loud as it would go, the sounds of "Breakdown" blasting through my ears.

_And yeah I could have tried and devoted my life to both of us, but what a waste of my time when the world we had was yours…._

"Kacia," I heard my enemy say….you had hate her though-- she had the all American name of Sara and my name rolling off her tongue made me literally feel my heart harden, "could you like turn your death music down? It like really depressing…like I'd wanna cut myself."

Oh yes, this girl is that dumb…or maybe really smart playing dumb but the one thing for sure. She was the purest form of evil in my mind.

"Oh Sara," I said—my voice so sickly sweet that I could feel a cavity coming on, "you better be careful with Mike. His little sister told me, that well…he got his test results right before the trip back….he's positive for herpes. The only thing I can say is thank God I wouldn't let him touch me…I hope you were that careful."

Her eyes widened and I almost couldn't hold back my laugh. Of course this was total bull…I think Mikey's about as pure as snow but hey…serves him right.

"Kacia's just jealous she didn't get any," I heard Mike's voice cut in as we pulled into the hotel parking lot; "it's a total lie baby cakes."

_Baby cakes…Baby cakes…..who in the hell calls a girl Baby cakes!_

"Come on," I heard Gigi shout over the noise, "you have an hour to change for dinner….and remember dress nicely. I want girls in dress and guys in dress pants and a button down shirt! Remember we're seeing Les Miserables in one of the best theaters here….look your best."

All of the kids crowded off the bus…like usual I was the last off. I wasn't one of those people in a constant hurry…I hated crowds—the anxiety I felt while in them was horrible.

"Kacia," Gigi grabbed my arm, "is everything ok with you?"

"Yes Gigi," I said smiling…I swear that that was the only reason I ever got an A in her French class—because I tried to brighten her day, "I'm fine."

"Ok then," she said frowning, "well…let's just hope Michael learns his lesson when you come downstairs in that dress of yours. You'll have all the boys drooling."

_Yeah…right…_I smiled at her one last time before I got off the bus_….like that's going to happen._

**Well trust me….it gets better because Kacia does catch the eyes of a certain of guy…a guy who has the prospect of making her forget all about that silly little mortal Mikey..opps…I think I've said too much!**


	2. Karma My Ass

**Ok..ok another update for this story and I promise I'll update my others as soon as possible...oh and FYI Kacia is pronounced Kay-ce-ah. Just put those sounds together and say them faster so it sounds like quesedia (Mexican food) without the d sound kind of…hope that helps.**

Chapter 2

"Wow Kacia," I heard Shane say behind me as I stepped out into the hall and made sure the hotel room door was locked, "that dress is nice."

I blushed….yeah maybe this was the reason why I only ever had one boyfriend. I'm not shy, not really, but when it comes to talking to guys….who I kind of like…well let's just say muttering a small thank you seems embarrassing. _Which is why you will never have another boyfriend for as long as you live…_Ok little annoying voice in my head…you can shut up at anytime now.

The dress I was wearing was kind of nice….well nice enough I spent two months allowance on it (approx. $100). It was black with a puffy bottom that reached to my knees. Up from the top part was two pieces of black satin that tied around my neck. It was a simple black dress with a nice belt that had a tiny black rose that cinched at the waist. I pulled my white and gray hounds-tooth wool trench coat over it and prepared myself to slip on the ice in my heels as soon as I walked outside.

"Let me help you," Shane grabbed my elbow as I almost slipped down that steps…_Jeez we're not even outside and I slip…oh this night is going to be lovely_, "So are you excited?"

"About?" I asked losing my concentration. I mean here was a boy…who willingly was helping me for some inane reason. _And I thought chivalry died…_

"Hey Kacia," I heard Michael's voice behind me say as I heard Sara's laugh, "maybe if you would have dressed that way when I was with you we would've stayed together."

_Ok….so maybe chivalry died in the Middle Ages._

"Well thank God I didn't," I mumbled under my breath, "Then I would've ended up with your herpes."

I heard Shane bust out laughing beside me as we stepped outside. The snowflakes were huge as they drifted down to the ground. I stuck my hand out to catch one and I could feel someone's eyes on me. Looking around I could see anyone other than my classmates who were all talking about how boring this play was going to be. Personally I thought I'd like it…I read the book and loved it. Sure it got boring at some parts but come on it's like several hundred pages long—not everything in life's exciting.

"Kacia," Shane said interrupting me from my thoughts, "ladies first."

I walked up the stairs before him and sat down. I thought maybe he'd sit beside me but no he sat in front of me with Nina. _Figures…._

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

"We're sorry Madame," the host was saying to Gigi as students started to take their seats, "but we're one seat short and the house is sold out, perhaps if you came on another night?"

"No," she said and I could tell she was worried as she glanced over at me. _Of course…I just had to help that lady pick up the purse and all of its contents out of the snow while my classmates walked right on by….and now I don't have the seat. Isn't life a bitch—karma my ass_, "this isn't a mistake on our part….it's your fault. I made reservations for 40...it's not my fault you overbooked. We're only here for five days….and our schedule is full. We can't accommodate your mistake."

"Madame. Madame," the manger of the house came over as the house lights flickered for everyone to take their seats, "we're sorry. It was our mistake but I've contacted on of our great patrons who has a seat left in their box. It's a great view and I'm sure this young lady will enjoy it."

He looked at me, like I was the only one who could sit in the box—it sent a chill down my spine.

"Well I'm sure I could take the seat," Gigi said to that man, "that way Kacia can sit with her classmates."

"There's a rule that there must be one chaperone to every eight students," he interrupted, "and with you gone then none of your students could see it. Now Madame I really must ask that you take your seat….the shows starting in a few minutes."

"Well then Kacia," she gave up reluctantly, "you're old enough to be on your own. I expect your best behavior…we'll met you out front after the show. Make sure to turn your cell phone on after the shows over. I'll call you if I can't find you."

"Yes Gigi," I said as the manager motioned for me to follow him as I started to hear the pit start to play.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V

He watched her walk away from her group and follow Jacques out to the grand staircase that would lead her to him. He smiled…so maybe the seat mistake was intentional…but hey—all's fair in love and war.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

"Here you are mademoiselle," the manager said opening a door that led into the box, "Monsieur Dominic will keep you safe."

There were six seats total in the box, three in the front and three behind.

"You can sit up here miss," I heard the silhouette say who was sitting in the front seat; "I don't bite. There are some chocolates…"

_Yeah…because every girl is enticed by chocolates…maybe that's why so many little kids got kidnapped._

I took my seat beside the man and noticed that he wasn't some old pervert. He looked to be about my age and when the lights came up on the stage I could see him clearly. He was the guy from the café' who gave the little boy the teddy bear.

"Small world isn't it?" he said meeting my eyes. I quickly turned my gaze to the actors onstage and I heard him chuckle, "So have you been enjoying yourself?"

"I guess," I mumbled, "as much as I can."

"Your ex Michael," he said and I felt my head automatically snap towards him, "He's a real prick you know."

_How in the hell does he know about Michael?_

"How do you know Michael?" my voice shook as I asked him once again meeting his eyes but this time I noticed that there was something about his eyes….something that was wrong but at the same time right.

"I looked into your history my dear," he said kindly, "and I happened to see you rip off your necklace…it was a cross wasn't it?"

"Um…yes," I answered trying to move but it was like I was frozen in place. I couldn't move and my heart was pounding in my chest.

_What the hell…please…..someone….help me._

"It's ok Cherie," he said holding a chocolate up to my mouth, "you know your hearts sounds like it's going as fast as a hummingbirds wings….you really need to slow it down a bit."

Automatically I could feel my heart settle which made my mind go faster than ever.

_What's happening…oh my gosh…how's he doing this._

"Power Cherie," he smiled still holding the chocolate up to my mouth, "it's all about power. Now please open you mouth so I can give you the chocolate…it's good you know. Imported from France."

I felt my mouth lower and he set the piece of chocolate on my tongue.

"Now eat it," he commanded as I felt my jaws start to chew. Now yeah I'll admit it the chocolate was good but how in the hell was he doing this.

"Please," I still had control of my voice and even though I tried to scream, nothing above a whisper came out of my mouth and I could feel tears falling from just the effort, "stop it. Let me go."

"You're always so nice Kacia," he said whipping my mouth with a napkin to get off any chocolate crumbs, "that little boy in the café', you wanted him to have that bear so much. You wanted to give it to him so much that you made your stomach physically sick. Then that lady outside….you just had to help her pick up her stuff. But lucky for me you did…as I knew you would…and now I get to enjoy your company. Even now…although you have no idea what is happening you ask me to please stop. You know Kacia…there is such a thing as being too nice."

"Let me go now!" I whispered…my voice harsh from just the effort. My throat sore from just trying to utter a few words.

"That's better," he said smiling and holding up another piece of chocolate, "much better. You need to learn to be a bit assertive; girls who are too kind always get taken advantage of. That's the reason why I think Michael got bored with you….you were too nice. You were the good girl…you didn't want him to go any further with you than you thought your faith warranted. You're old fashioned Kacia; the thing is I plan on bringing you into the future…."

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

"Kacia, um Kacia," I heard Emily's voice and it felt like I was coming out of a dream, "we've been looking everywhere for you!"

I looked around and I was outside the theater.

"So how was the box," she asked as I just followed her toward the bus, "best seats in the whole house I hear."

"Um…great," I lied, my voice rough—my throat sore for some reason. I honestly couldn't remember how I'd even gotten outside in the snow, let alone remember anything about the play. Although I could taste chocolate in my mouth, but for some reason it didn't taste as good as it should have.

_What the hell happened to me? Why can't I remember anything?_ _What was going on for two hours…people just don't black out and then wake up outside in the cold. What's wrong with me?_

V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V

He watched her get on the bus…listened to the thoughts that crossed her mind as he smiled to himself….He wondered when she'd notice she'd left with something that she hadn't came with. She left with a piece of his heart…

**But how you might ask…..because he was quite literal with that last line—I guess you'll just have to continue reading and please review!**


	3. The Locket

**Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories lately….I've been busy with practices. I mean I have choir practice, then Mock trial, the I have to type up my church bulletins, homework, and then I nap (ok so maybe I could do without the nap….but come on, there's noting better to do when it's like 5 degrees out!). So…an update as promised…**

**Chapter 3**

"Wow," Maria said pointing to my neck as I was taking off my coat, "that's so pretty. Where'd you get it?"

"What?" I said looking down and gasping. On my neck was a gorgeous silver heart locket, and I knew I didn't own anything like it. I shuttered as a chill ran down my spine—I didn't put the necklace on but if I didn't who did? "I don't remember…..I'm not sure."

"Well it's really nice," she said walking away after giving me an 'are you ok?' look, "wherever you got it."

I heard kids already out in the hallway as I changed into my pjs which for the past two years have consisted of a pair of short soccer shorts and a cami. I opened the door to get some ice and when I did I was greeted by the sight of Michael having his tongue shoved down Sara's throat—honestly it looked like she was going to suffocate if they continued any longer, which honestly wouldn't have been a bad thing.

"Kacia…wait Kacia," unfortuanatly Sara was alive, "I just wanted to ask you who got you your necklace?"

"Why do you care?" I asked turning around and facing her as she smiled.

"Because if Mikey got it for you I want it." She smiled at me as she reached out for it.

"Well he didn't" I said grabbing the locket on impulse. I didn't know why….It wasn't like I wanted the stupid thing. _So why didn't you just let her have it?_

"Well who in the hell else would've gotten it for you?" she snapped crossing her arms as I went to turn away from her.

I continued walking down the hallway—I didn't want to get in a fight with her. I've never thrown a punch but yet I could feel my hands clenching into fists.

Thoughts flickered quickly through my mind. _You know you want to hit her Kacia….yet you're always such the good girl. You wouldn't hurt a fly. It's pathetic really…..she's threating you, Kacia. Hit her…go ahead, you'll feel better. You'll let that anger out. _

"No," I said without even realizing it, "I'm not going to hit her."

"Yo looney," I heard Michael say behind me, "who are you talking to?"

"Shut up Mike," I said grinding my teeth as, "just leave me alone."

"Maybe I don't want to," he said pushing me against the wall as soon as we reached the side hall where no one could see us, "you know Kacia…I do like Sara but she's such a whore. You though…you're so pure."

"Get the hell off of me," I said trying to push him back but apparently all of the basketball training made him a hell of a lot stronger, "go back to Sara…she actually likes you."

"Don't be this way Kacia," he whispered into my ear as he grasped my arms tighter, "you looked hot in that dress you wore tonight. You loved me once you know."

"Once Michael," I snapped struggling against him, "and it was a very big mistake. Now let me go or I'm screaming so loud the people on the first floor will hear."

"Fine then prude," he snapped letting me go, "I was going to be nice and give you another chance for just this one night but forget it now. Go back to your knitting or whatever the fuck virgins do…oh wait you don't _do_ anything!"

"Ha ha very funny," I snapped turning away, "it's obvious that whatever steroid you're taking is effecting your brain. The Michael I knew was more creative than that."

I basically ran back to my hotel room and when Emma asked where the ice was I made up a lie about how the machine was out. She was one of those people if you told her what had really happened—that Michael had me up against the wall—she'd want to tell a teacher or tell everyone and then everybody would know A. I'm a virgin and B. that be I was too pitiful to take care of the problem myself. I wasn't risking it so I kept my mouth shut and I climbed into bed hoping to sleep it off.

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

He watched her from the monitor in the security room, he paid the guard to go get a coffee for an hour while he watched all of the monitors and he smiled when he saw her walk down the hallway….he put the thoughts in her mind as she fought with that other girl. He saw that prick Michael push her against the wall and almost broke the armrests in the chair when he clutched them too hard because of his anger but it was over as soon as it had begun and he saw her turn around and look almost right at the camera as she went to leave Michael. He saw the necklace he had given her….the heart….a piece of his heart contained in the locket. Yes, he knew then watching her as she rushed back into her hotel room because he could hear the conversation she had with Michael replaying in her mind. He knew she was pure and he knew that she was soon to be his.

**Cue dramatic music yes sorry this is short. I just needed to end this part so I can begin the next. Well I hope you all like and I hope you REVIEW—please please pretty please!**


	4. The Little Boy

Sorry I haven't updated lately I've just been really busy with AP tests coming up…

**Sorry I haven't updated lately I've just been really busy with AP tests coming up….and then there's always the fun touring of prospective universities to fill up my time…..Well here you go!**

"Jeez Kacia….get your ass up already!" I heard Maria shaking me awake.

"I'm up I'm up!" I mumbled rolling out of the uncomfortable hotel bed, "God! What's with you this morning?"

"I brought you back a couple of doughnuts and some orange juice. You missed breakfast." Emma said handing me a chocolate covered doughnut.

"What time is it?" I asked taking a bite and rubbing my eye are the same time.

"Um….eight o'clock." Maria said holding up the alarm clock, "as in your ass should've been up like two hours ago." Yeah that's Maria—always blunt.

"Holy hell!" I practically screamed jumping out of bed and racing toward my suitcase, "Why didn't you wake me up earlier."

"I tried! You said you'd be downstairs in a few!" Maria yelled back.

"I'm sorry! I didn't even hear you say anything!" I apologized pulling out my hot pink turtle neck sweater and my jeans that I did have to admit made my ass look nice. _Stop thinking about how your ass looks—you wait any longer and Gigi's gonna have your ass on a plate._

"It's ok….you whimpered all through your sleep last night. I didn't think you slept well—I figured I'd just let you get more sleep. I'm sorry we didn't come back up sooner."

"It's ok…." I sighed brushing my hair and putting a headband in. Then I grabbed by Uggs and pulled them up. "How much time to I have left."

"Two minutes…." Maria said looking at the clock, "not including the time we have to take to ride the elevator down to the lobby. That leaves you with a minute."

"Shit!" I mumbled grabbing my grey houndstooth print wool coat and pulling the belt tight. I grabbed my purse off of the table and snapped on my white earmuffs. "Ready!"

"Good let's go." Maria commanded opening the hotel room door. I followed Emma out and I heard Maria slam it shut.

_Come on Come on Come on!_ I thought waiting for the damn elevator to come. The doors opened and I saw a guy step out onto our floor. He looked familiar…..

"Is he with us?" I asked turning to Emma as we got into the elevator.

"No but God I wish he was!" Emma answered giggling as I rolled my eyes.

"Would you stop staring at the damn boy and push the down button already!" Maria commanded before I went to push the **lobby** button.

"What crawled up your arse and died?" I asked when the elevator's doors finally opened.

"Megan told me about what Sara talking at breakfast….it wasn't good." She sighed as I stopped in my tracks.

"What was she saying?" I asked taking a breath as kids were leaving the lobby to head out to the bus.

"Something about her going to finally get you back….something about the 'bitch'—who I presumed to be you—getting what she deserved. Something about her getting that necklace you have on. Even though Michael didn't get it for you, she was pissed about how you just blew her off last night and walked away…..Just watch your back."

"Thanks…" I mumbled. _Just what I need….a cheer-whore trying to beat me up. Oh great!_

v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

"Kacia….Kacia!" I heard Sara's voice behind me. It was night now and our group was at _Carnival_, Quebec's version of Mardi Gras kind of. It was just a huge winter festival. With a huge snowman mascot—it was cheesy but kind of neat. There were crowds all around us and our school group didn't have to stay together—as long as we were in groups of three or four we were supposed to be fine. That didn't stop Sara from making threats though.

"What do you want?" I asked spinning around on my heels and facing her and her posse of preps.

"I find it funny that you think you're so much better than me." She sneered, "and I don't like it. I think someone needs to be forced down to earth."

"Oh come on Sara," I sighed looking in her eyes. We were about five feet apart and I didn't want to fight with her—I've never gotten in a fight. And if I did here away from school I could still get expelled for it. No way was I going to stoop to Sara's level—well that and risk my scholarship. "Just give it a break. You got Michael—isn't that enough?"

"No not really…." She said taking a step closer, "I didn't get your necklace…or collier as the French say."

"What this?" I asked pulling out the wanted necklace from underneath my coat. "Come on Sara—Michael didn't even get it for me. Why do you want it?"

"Because it's pretty." She smiled taking a step closer. "Come on Kacia—where would a girl like you wear a pretty thing like that. It's wasted on you….just give it to me."

"Don't give it to her Kacia—I mean come on. She's just a bitch." I heard Maria say before Sara cut her off with a "stay out of this bitch".

Sara's smile was sickly sweet as she turned her attention back to me. I went to reach around for the necklace clasp—I mean come on—I didn't even know where the damn thing came from. Maybe if I was lucky it was cursed and Sara would break out in like pimples or something from wearing for longer than a day. _What the hell? How do I get this thing off?_ My fingers felt all around for the clasp.

"What's taking so damn long?" She asked stepping forward again.

"I can't find the damn clasp." I screamed getting impatient.

"Let me see it!" She said grabbing the necklace from my hand. She suddenly let it loose and then jerked it forward like I had done to break Michael's necklace. Only this time it didn't work as I yelled out in pain.

"Let it go!" I yelled feeling the impression marks in the neck from it. I was diffidently going to have bruises. "Why in the hell did you do that for?"

"I wanted the damn necklace!" She yelled as people looked at us.

I started to push through the crowd away from her. She was diffidently nuts. I kept rubbing my neck as I pushed through massive crowds. I figured Maria and Emma had to be behind me but when I finally figured it was safe to turn around I didn't find anyone there. _Oh shit! _I went to reach for my cell phone to call them when a little boy came up to me.

"Madomeselle," he said—his blond hair sticking out from under his cap, "please can you help me?"

"Oh….ok." I said feeling sorry for him. He looked cold shivering there, "Where's your parents?"

"I don't know….I lost them." He said frowning—looking like he was going to cry, "I think they went in there."

He pointed to an alley away from the bustle of the _Carnival_.

"Um….are you sure?" I asked nervous. After all who knew what was down that ally.

He shook his head yes. I went to grab for my cell phone to try to call Gigi to get her to get security but the little boy grabbed it before I could.

"What was that for?" I asked looking at him.

"Please….they'll get mad if you call the police. I just know they went in the alley—if you cut through it you get to daddy's work. I just got lost 'cause all the people."

"Ok…." I said taking a hold of his hand as he clutched onto my cell phone, _What a weird little kid_. I figured that it had to be at least a little ok—I mean the boy knew that his parents had to be in there and that his dad's work was close. I just had to get him through the dark alley and to the other side.

We reached the opening to the alley and I hesitated before walking in. That was before the little pushed me with force that I didn't know any little boy could. "Oaf!" I fell into something before I realized it was someone. Someone who placed their hand directly over my mouth so I couldn't scream. I tried kicking him before I felt something jab into my arm

"Nighty Night." I heard a voice say as darkness closed in around me. _Stupid little boy_….

**Well whatcha think? Yeah I know there wasn't any exiting developments….I just had to do this so I could get to the next part. Tune in later for an update and please REVIEW!**


	5. You'll Be Here for Awhile

Ok…ok an update b/c I've finally finished reading like 20some pages in my AP history textbook—gosh I can't wait until this stu

**Ok…ok an update b/c I've finally finished reading like 20some pages in my AP history textbook—gosh I can't wait until this stupid testing is done with! GAH!**

_  
Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words.  
"What a beautiful wedding!, What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"Oh yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of….

I could hear a muffled song and I recognized the beat and some of the words as "I write sins, not tragedies" by Panic! At the Disco. I felt my arms tied behind my back as I was surrounded by total darkness. I figured I was in the trunk of the car since I bounced up when whoever was driver hit a pot hole.

_Oh my God! That evil little boy! _Was the first thought that crossed my mind—well that is before my brain totally went into overdrive, _Holy Flying Hell Monkeys…what in the hell am I going to do….oh my gosh….what if he rapes me….what if he kills me…how do I even know it's a he….of course it's a he…what girl kidnaps another girl?...oh God what am I going to do……shit……Why me?...huh….why freaking me? What did I ever do except try to help people….tried to help a poor little boy who pushed me into a man who kidnapped me…..where are you divine intervention? Oh GOD! _I squeaked as the driver hit another pot hole causing my back to crash back down on the hard floor of the trunk.

"You ok back there?" I heard a voice yell.

I decided to keep quiet…..after all…maybe this creep got his jollies from hearing a girl scream. I was so not going to give him the satisfaction.

"We'll be home soon sweetheart." It was diffidently a guy's voice. _Who in the hell you calling sweetheart?_

The car came to a stop ten minutes later after he hit five more pot holes—two of them causing me to bang my head off the top of trunk.

"Upsie daisy," I heard a voice say as artificial light entered the trunk once he opened it. I blinked a couple of times to get my eyes to adjust as the man grabbed my arm to pull me out of the trunk and into a garage that looked like it had about five other cars there.

_Holy freaking hell…..It's the guy from the café'….and the elevator….and…and….where else did I see him before._

He smiled at me and suddenly the night of the play came back to my mind. The chocolate, the talk, how he controlled me—I automatically started struggling.

"Just calm down Cherie," his voice was velvety as he commanded me. I felt myself take a couple of breathes and slowly start to stop struggling.

"Will you stop doing that?!" I yelled as he chuckled. He pulled me in through a door and we enter a kitchen.

"Doing what?" His voice faked innocence.

"Controlling me!" I screamed before his hand slapped over my mouth.

"Shhhh," he whispered in my ear, "you'll wake some people up if you're loud. Come now, I'm going to take you to your room."

He still had a hold of my arm—more like a steel grip on my arm—as he lead me down a long hallway, through a huge living room, up a grand staircase, down another hallway with pictures on the wall, and finally to a door which he opened. He pulled me inside and I looked around in well….I guess you could say wonder?

In the middle of the room, the bead-board pushed back against the wall, was a huge canopy bed with black bed hangings on them. The comforter was puffy white with white pillows that had black swirls embroidered on them. Directly across from the bed was a dresser. And pressed against the wall farthest from me was a black vanity with wrought-iron flowers. The paintings on the wall were Monet replicas—or hell they could have been real considering the grandiosity of the rest of the house. There was a door which I guessed led to the bathroom and another that must have led to the closet.

"Do you like?" the guy asked taking the time to untie my hands as I looked at the room.

I didn't respond and I heard him sigh a bit.

"You better get used to it," he said turning me around to face him, "you'll be here a while. At least until we get to know each other better—then we can get the house by the beach you've always wanted. You like sailing don't you?"

"How'd you know?" the question was out of my mouth before I even realized it. _Damn it! I didn't want to speak to him….but how in the hell did he know that?_

"A little black book told me…." He said walking over to one of the stands that were on each side of the bed and he took out a black notebook. _My Diary!...how in the hell did he get that?_

"That's my diary!" I practically stormed over to him and I could feel my body shaking a bit with rage as he smirked at me, "That's private! How'd you get that? Give it back to me right now!"

"You're in no position to be making demands Miss. Leblanc," he smirked at me holding the book above my head and even though I was 5'6 I still couldn't reach it. But it wasn't like I was jumping for it—I wasn't giving him that satisfaction, "Now to answer your question I just had to look long and hard in your hotel room for it. You know most girls just hide it under the pillow—most don't hide it under the bathroom sink. Oh and Kacia—you write wonderful poetry."

"Shut up and give it back!" I yelled crossing my arms as he smirked some more. _What a prick!_

"No need to call me names now…." He said finally letting the diary drop onto the bed as I reached out for it, "now Kacia. Would you like to change for bed?"

"How did you know I called you a prick?" I asked ignoring his bed question.

"The necklace dear," he smiled—his cold hand reaching out and his fingers stroked my neck before he held the heart locket in his palm, "it connects me to you. You are carrying a part of my heart with you after all."

_Wow a heart locket—nice symbolism dork._

"It's not a symbol you know," he smiled looking into my eyes, "there's really a piece of my heart in there. A very nice—very old—very talented metalworker made it for me when I went to Italy ten years ago. I decided that I needed to secure my immortality the best I could…."

I tried to cut him off with a 'what the hell do you mean immortality?' when he shushed me and continued.

"I had a surgery—I had my human heart cut out. And a sliver of it, a tinsy sliver cut off of it and transported to the metal worker who put it into the locket. The rest of my heart is buried in the artic—where no one else can find it and try to kill me. The only other way for me to die is…well let's just say that anyone who tries won't live long enough to even touch my skin. Back to the metalworker—he created a special locket that once it is placed upon a woman—you—the ends of the chain are somehow locked with a mechanism—one that only he can open with a special key—they necklace cannot be taken off. And the metal made to make the necklace is impenetrable by any blade. Therefore the piece of my heart can never be stabbed. Only my loved one has the honor of carrying my heart with them. And with this honor I also get something—I get to read your mind. And the whole controlling thing—I can do that with most humans who believe in us."

"Us?" I asked as he let go of the locket and it rested on my neck again.

"Why surely you believe in some part of you that we are real…the us I'm referring to are vampires my Cherie." He smiled and I saw two fangs.

_What the hell? _I felt my legs automatically taking steps back as he neared closer.

"Stay the f--k away from me!" my voice was low as I finally backed into wall.

"I will do with you as I please Cherie." He answered—his body pressed against mine as his hands were placed on either side of my head as his mouth got closer to mine, "you're mine now."

"Please get off of me now!" I whimpered—_what the hell are you whimpering for!—I'm whimpering because here's some psycho who very well be a vampire pressed against me…you'd whimper to get away too if you were trapped! I am trapped you moron—I'm your damn conscience! _I heard him chuckle as I blushed.

"You have funny conversations with yourself," I felt his icy breathe on my cheek as I turned my head to the side. _Oh right…he can read my thoughts—well doesn't that just suck!_ "Your heart is racing—you'll give yourself a heart attack if you continue."

_Then at least I won't be trapped here with you…._

"Oh now now," he chided, "we won't want you dying—not yet."

_What the hell is that supposed to mean?_

"Don't worry," he said finally stepping away from me, "I'm not going to hurt you. Now why don't you get some rest? You didn't sleep well last night—your subconscious replayed events from the theater in you dreams—and you didn't respond very well. I'm surprised your whimpers didn't cause your friends to wake you up sooner. No more questions tonight Cherie. You need some rest, your bed clothes are in the top drawer in the dresser. I'll be leaving now and the door is getting locked behind me—please Kacia, don't try to get away. There are others here who won't spare a second before sinking their teeth into that pretty little neck of yours. I'll be back in eight hours to bring you breakfast. We'll talk then." He leaned down and kissed my forehead before I could even more away. He smiled as he turned to walk away from me.

_I wonder if I can take that lamp over there and knock him out and then run away…._

"Don't try Cherie—don't try." His laugh filled the room before he closed the door.

_Might as well try to get comfy. _I walked over to the dresser and opened the top drawer. On top was a pile of boy shorts and tight t-shirts—at least he didn't expect me to sleep in lingerie or something of that nature. I looked around the room to make sure there was no way he could walk in on me or watch me. Then I changed my clothes and climbed into the bed. I pulled the comforter over me which even though it looked puffy it was silky smooth and cool—just how I liked it. I hated sleeping in hot stuffy blankets. I shut the lamp beside the bed off and laid my head on the pillow. I thought I'd be restless but I felt my eyes drooping. _Sleep Cherie_—his voice entered my mind and I had no choice but to obey, _Sweet Dreams…._

**Well I hope you guys are happy….I kind of like that chapter. And PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**


	6. As Chilly As His Heart

Another update b/c I'm feeling nice—and frankly I'm bored out of my mind right now…

**Another update b/c I'm feeling nice—and frankly I'm bored out of my mind right now….**

"Cherie," I heard his voice pull me from my dreams of swimming and sailing in the ocean and somehow I knew he placed those dreams in my head, "wake up. Breakfast is ready."

I could smell the bacon and pancakes even with my face in my pillow and I heard my stomach growl. _Can't you just leave it there and go away….._

"No can do Minette." _God…now he's calling me sweetie instead of dear….what in the hell is with this man. _"To answer your question Miss LeBlanc I thought the terms were endearing. Now get up and please eat your breakfast. We have a lot to do today."

"Like what?" I asked groaning and rolling over as he set the breakfast tray on the bed after I had sat up.

"Well I figured I'd show you around…take you out to the gardens….show you the library." Okay I had to admit my spirits lifted when he mentioned 'library'—anything that would get my mind off of him was a great idea.

"Hmm…." I said picking up a piece of bacon and looking at it. _He wouldn't have like…poisoned it? Would he? _

"No Kacia," he sighed sitting on the bed beside me, "I didn't poison it. I told you I wouldn't hurt you…why won't you believe me?"

"Because you kidnapped me!" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. _How dumb and thick headed is this guy?  
_

"No insults against my intelligence please," I could feel him chuckle because it shock the bed a little and it kind of ticked me off as I chomped on a piece of bacon. "I kidnapped you because you're the one for me….you have the honor of being perfect."

"Why?" I asked in disbelief. _This guy thinks I'm his soul-mate…as if! Do vampires even have souls?_

"We form connections to people Kacia." He said like he was getting frustrated and like I was some two year old or something. "Well kind of connections. I could sense the sorrow you felt because you couldn't get that boy his teddy bear and the little boy in the park. I knew you were nice—although now I'm sensing an attitude you have. Which I have to admit it's frustrating but a major turn-on."

_Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew! _I almost spit out the sip of apple juice I had taken. _Nasty!_

"Don't worry Minnette." He said smiling after he let out a laugh. "I didn't know you had such a fondness for the word 'ew' am I really that grotesque?"

_No way in hell am I answering that! _I yelled in my head because I knew he'd be reading my response. Which would have been a 'no' and I might have flirted with him if it wasn't for the fact that he KIDNAPPED me!

"Hmmm…." He said as I was chewing on a pancake. "I'm guessing that might have been a no. But anyway you were perfect for me. No other boy had soiled you…..which makes you perfect."

_No other boy soiled me? No other boy soiled me? What the hell is that supposed to mean?  
_

"You're a virgin." He whispered the last word like it was a dirty little secret.

"How in the hell would you know?" I yelled and I would have stood up had it not been for the fact that the breakfast tray was still half-full and still laying on my lap.

"I can smell it on you….all vampires can." He smiled showing his fangs as I shrank back into the pillows, "Don't worry….no other vampire can touch you. Not once you put this on."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet choker that had an emerald drop hanging down off of it and an ornate looking silver diamond on the choker that was directly above the emerald.

"What's that supposed to do?" I kind of whimpered as he got closer to me to put it on. It kind of reminded me of a dog collar for some reason—a pretty one but a collar none-the-less…one that meant he was my master. And I didn't like it one bit.

"It means you belong to me." He sighed motioning for me to lean forward so he could put it on. "You need to wear it…with it on no other vampire will bother to hurt you. They know the consequences." His voice chilled me to the bone.

This caused me to shrink back even more and I felt like I might hurl. But thankfully I kept it down but it didn't stop me from shaking a bit in fear.

"If you don't let me put it on you I'll make you do it." He said his voice firm.

I leaned forward, remembering the feeling of not being able to control you body—it scared me.

"There," he said after he had tied it in the back. His face lingering on my neck as I felt his icy cold breath against my skin, "it's a perfect fit."

He brought his face away from my neck and I felt myself exhale when I didn't even realize I'd been holding my breath.

"It looks lovely against your skin," he smiled, "the emerald's your birth stone. See how much I care."

I finally recovered from the shock of him being that close to me and my sarcasm returned. For some reason it was easier to be sarcastic in my head than out right sarcastic with my voice.

_Yeah…you care enough to take me away from my family, _yeah_ you really care._

"I can take care of you more than any mortal could," his voice was raw with fury and I'm guessing it was because I had talked back—even if it was in my head, "I can protect you Kacia—besides both of your parents died. I'll never die—I'll always be there to take care of you. Don't you see?"

I was afraid to answer and I didn't feel so hungry anymore when he motioned for me to continue eating.

"I'm not hungry anymore," I managed to say without feeling the tears come as he held a forkful of pancake to my mouth.

"It'll be ok." He said sensing my fear, "you'll get used to it. I promise."

_Broken promises mean broken dreams….._I remembered a line from a poem I wrote for AP Lit earlier this year

"See I told you I loved your poems," he said picking up the tray and laying it on the dresser, "I'll be back in five minutes to fetch you. Find an outfit that will keep you warm—the winds chilly out there tonight."

He left the room and I mentally added a comment to his last statement…._Is it as cold as your heart?_ I sighed getting up and walking over to my dresser. _Hey…maybe you can run away when he takes you outside…hmm….._

**Well I gotta get my stuff ready for tomorrow and read a chapter in my AP History book—I can't wait until school's finally done with. I hope you guys liked this and please review. Also check out New Life 2 if you haven't yet….**


	7. You'll Have to be Punished

**Another update cause I love you guys and I promised Lauren I'd update……**

"Miss Leblanc," I heard his voice say at the door, "Are you proper yet?"

I was tempted to say no just so I'd be alone but then again if I planned to escape I had to say yes. Just how in the world was I going to block him from my mind?

"Ready." My voice was tiny as I looked in the long oval mirror at what I was wearing: heavy dark wash jeans, a silver turtle neck, a white furry vest, knee high boots, and a black parka with a fur hood. It was extremely warm and I felt like I was sweating already.

"You look wonderful," he entered the room and looked me over—making my stomach turn over with anxiety. "Now now Kacia—why in the world are you saying 'blank blank blank' in your head?"

_Shit…..lie Kacia…..come up with a lie!_

"I don't like it when you read my mind," I answered semi-truthfully as he led me out into the hallway, "You shouldn't be able to do it….it feels weird."

"More like you can't insult me in your head if I can read it." He smiled and placed his arm around my shoulder—I was tempted to shrug it off but then chided myself. _Kacia don't make him mad….If he's mad he might not take you outside._

I heard him chuckle beside me and started chanting 'blank' over and over again in my head causing him to laugh harder.

"You're a strange one girly." He said pulling me closer, "A very strange one."

"So what time is it?" I asked curiously wondering how long I'd been here.

"Midnight on Friday." He smirked and I halted. _Friday! Carnival was Wednesday…..holy hell….we were supposed to head home on Friday! Poor Gigi…and my aunt….how we they taking it?_

"There's a manhunt out for you." He said answering my question as I heard dogs parking as we neared the rear of the house, "Since you're a foreigner even you Federal Government is involved. But they'll never find you Kacia, you're seven hours away from Quebec—in the middle of the woods. They'll never look for you here. Although that Sara girl looked very heartbroken when she described how you were taken. A big man in black kidnap you….tie your arms behind your back and he threatened her but she was so strong that she managed to kick him hard in the knee and now he has a limp and she even said 'if only I could have saved her'."

"Bullshit!" I yelled letting go of my facade. _How dare that witch say that! Ugh….anything to make herself look good. _

"Well it helped me," he laughed as we reached the French Doors that would take us outside. "After all I'm neither big or do I have a limp. It worked out perfectly. Don't be upset Kacia—I think after a week or two you won't want to leave."

"We'll see." I seethed as he walked me outside. I was blinded by all white at first—the moon highlighting the beautiful roses and the thorns along with them that surrounded the garden. The roses were dead yet they still looked peaceful. The dogs I had heard earlier we huskies. They were held in a huge fence that was on the far side of the property. I automatically made my way over to them.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" he said as I leaned down to put my hand through the fence to pet one.

"Why do you have so many?" I asked looking at all twelve dogs as they wrestled and played with each other.

"They're for sledding." He said opening door to the fence and he led me in. "You want to go?"

"Sure." I shrugged even though I really did want to go…bad. He laughed and started to harness the dogs. His back was turned to me and it was the perfect timing. He left me in the open while he was close to the barn—a good hundred meters off. I sprinted out the door before he even realized I had run. I didn't get very far when I heard his angry voice.

"KACIA, KACIA!" He yelled and I felt a chill go through my body. "Get back here! Kacia…you can't go far! Come back and I won't punish you! I'll forgive you." It was silent for a few moments as I ran faster and faster into the woods. I heard the dogs howling behind me—they were obviously aware that something monumental was going on.

I ran, stumbling over branches and pine tree roots…getting further and further into the woods and I felt like I would never get out.

"KACIA!" his voice was full of rage now and it wasn't far behind me. "I can hear your thoughts! I know you're close to the spring."

I ran faster and harder—the feeling in my chest was like someone was just squeezing and squeezing. And before I knew it had had come to the spring. And there was no way to cross. I looked around frantically for a bridge…even a tree logs to walk over that would take me across. Aha! There were some rocks—it would be a risk but I could make it across if I didn't lose my balance. I was about to step on the first one when I felt a jerk backward.

"What the hell were you doing?" he was on top of me. Holding me down in the snow, making it melt and my hair soak as he just hovered over me. His face contorted in anger and rage. "Don't you know the danger you're in! You could have frozen to death! I told you not to run…..you betrayed my trust. I wanted to do something nice for you…to take you sledding. And the moment my back is turned you run!"

I was shaking under him. In fear and because I was freezing—his body was cold as ice on top of me and the ground was frozen below me.

"Get up!" he yelled getting off of me as I stood. Still shaking as he thrust me forward. "Are you cold?"

I didn't answer as I started to walk—it was obvious that I couldn't run now—his hand possessively clung onto my shoulder.

"Well it's too bad." He stated leading me the right way back to the house. "You ran this far….you're going to walk back the distance no matter if I have to drag you."

Actually I hadn't gone too far. I must have run in circles because within minutes we were at the back door. "Get in." he sighed pulling the door shut behind me. He ordered me to sit and he then started undoing my boot laces.

"You shouldn't have done that Kacia." He sighed again as he pulled my boots off, "you'll have to be punished now."

**Hmmm….I wonder what her punishment will be….any ideas? Please review! The best 'punishment' will be chosen—as long as it's not too kinky…..**


	8. Trust

Ok ok…another update and and Chi—loved your punishment it's absolutely horrifying

**Ok ok…another update and and Chi—loved your punishment it's absolutely horrifying! No way can I make Kacia be tickled….that's just dreadful….lol…**

"What do you mean punished?" I asked my voice showing my fear.

"Let's get you warmed up first." He said leading me into the kitchen that was through an entryway. "How about some hot cocoa?"

"Ok…." I said looking around. _Is this like some sick trap? I mean come on…if you'd run away wouldn't your captor like kill you or something. He certainly wouldn't ask you if you wanted hot cocoa…would he?_

"I heard that." He said putting a pot on the stove and pouring in the powder chocolate, "If you want me to kill you I can….I just don't prefer to at this point in time." He sounded tired…or maybe just frustrated. I heard tiny footsteps enter the room and I looked at the entrance way.

"You evil little brat!" I yell before I had a chance to contain myself. Standing in front of me was the little boy from the Carnival—the one who looked so innocent. _Yeah right…_

"I was just doing what I was told." He gave me the little puppy dog eyes and shoved out his lower lip like he was going to cry.

"It's….ok." I sighed rubbing my forehead, "please just…don't cry." So maybe I'm a sap.

"Suck it up James. I know you're just playing." Dominic said glancing over at the boy and smiling. The boy smiled back and I noticed his fangs.

"He's a vampire too?" I asked astounded. _No wonder he's an evil little twit. _

I heard Dominic laugh as he stirred the pot—he obviously must have heard my thoughts

"What?" James whined wanting to know what was so funny. "What's so funny? Guys….tell me!"

"It's nothing James," Dominic said his voice suddenly sober. "Can you leave Kacia and I alone for awhile…we need to talk—without your little ears hearing."

"Ohhhh." James smiled, "You're going to do something naughty!" James little boy laugh was mocking as he ran out of the room before I could say something. It didn't stop me from saying anything to Dominic though

"What's he mean 'naughty'?" I asked frowning as Dominic set the cup of hot cocoa in front of me.

"Oh nothing…." Dominic chuckled and motioned for me to drink. "Come on…It'll warm you up."

I took a sip and soon more before he interrupted the silence that engulfed us.

"Kacia, why'd you run?" he asked sitting down across from me on a barstool.

"Because you kidnapped me….and kid of here against my will." I said trying not to yell but it was pretty hard. If anything I hoped to make him less angry with me so I wouldn't be 'punished'.

"Besides that Kacia." He said trying to meet my eyes but I just stared into my cup before taking another drink. "Haven't I been nice to you?"

"You creep me out; I mean after all you did kidnap me." I said finally looking into his eyes and glaring a bit. _Weasel your way out of that one, you sick prick…._

"Don't say stuff about me in your head." He snapped, "I can still hear it and it still hurts. Kacia….if I met you anywhere else—and didn't kidnap you. Then would you have accepted me?"

I wanted to say no but my brain told me that I would have and I guess that was all he needed to know before he continued his line of questioning.

"Then what's wrong?" he asked, "I mean yeah I did kidnap you but you would have been fine with me if I hadn't. So maybe the way I got you was a little forceful. Why does it matter—sooner or later you would have ended up with me. I would have made sure of it. I just wanted to have you sooner—for both of us. What's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong!" I asked stunned and suddenly not caring if I pissed him off. "You have the nerve to ask me what's wrong! What's wrong is the fact that you forced me here! Do you think I wanted to be taken from my friends? I can't believe you!" I was standing now as I shouted accusations at him. He just took them with no emotion on his face. "I never wanted to be kept in a house like an animal to someone I don't even know! How can you expect me to? Huh?" I was fuming now and I felt my hands clench into fists as we were locked in a staring battle.

"Sit down now." There was an edge to his voice and I noticed that he wasn't forcing me inside my head to do it. "I'm trying not to control you Kacia but you're making it hard. I'd like for you to make your own choice. Now please sit down."

I waited about a minute before giving in and taking my seat, with my arms crossed as I glared at him.

"I want you to trust me Kacia." He sighed and stared at me as I did everything not to look into to his eyes. "That's your punishment. I need to do something terrifying so you can trust me."

"Wait what?" I asked as he stood up and grabbed my hand forcefully. He pulled me up and started walking me down the hall as a fought, "What the hell are you doing? Let me go! Let me go now!"

He didn't answer me until I bumped into an end table and knocked over a precious vase of his. He then spun to look at me and then put me over his shoulder like a five year old. I looked up and saw James scurrying along about a good ten feet behind us before Dominic yelled at him to leave.

"Kacia," he asked stopping in front of an old wooden door, "What's your greatest fear?"

_Heights. _I said in my head and then quickly regretted it, _Chocolate bunnies…I hate chocolate bunnies—they're scary….and being tickled…that's horrible. And cotton candy…big fluffy cotton candy. That's what scares me._

"Nice try Kacia," he said putting me down and grabbing my upper arm so I couldn't run, "you're going to learn to trust me tonight Kacia. It's up to you if it kills you or not."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I squeaked as he held me against the wall and put a blind fold over my eyes.

"You need to listen to me Kacia and trust me," he said and I heard a door open as he gently lead me inside a room, "there's about five stories of stairs here that wind up to the top of the tower. You and I are going to walk up them."

"No!" I yelled picturing my death as I fell down the next to top step, "No! Please Dominic…no. I'll be good…I promise." I was even sickening myself with my whining but I hated heights ever since I fell down off of tall slide at the playground and not by taking the normal way down. I broke my arm and I remembered the pain of the mean doctor who put it in place. I hated heights.

"I promise after this you'll get some of those chocolate bunnies you hate so much." He tried to turn the matter into a joke as I felt him pick me up bridal style. "Kacia you have to trust me not to drop you. If you start to squirm I might lose my grip and then you will fall. Do you understand?"

I counted in my head how many steps he had walked up already…_five, six, seven, eight…._

"Answer me Kacia."

"Yes." I managed to squeal as I tightly shut my eyes under the blind fold. I felt myself clinging to his chest as I pressed my face into it. I lost count of the steps and instead starting singing to myself in my head. Trying to remember a French story we learnt in class; I got past the first line and suddenly all I could think about was the death I was about to face.

"Shh…Kacia." He said into my hair as he took a few more steps upward, "It'll be ok. I promise not to drop you as long as you promise to not struggle. Deal?"

I shook my head yes against him and I felt the tears slowly falling down my face.

"Kacia, don't cry." He said softly rounding a corner and starting up another flight. "I want you to trust me…I'm not going to let go of you."

We climbed up the stairs in silence for a couple of minutes. Each step bringing me closer and closer to the brink of death and I could do was clutch Dominic closer to me.

"Let's think about the future shall we?" he said suddenly, "only three more stories to go. So what are we going to do after this Kacia? Maybe in a month we'll start looking at ocean front property—as long as I can trust you enough not to try to run while I sleep during the day. And then we can get ourselves a dog….because surely the huskies can't handle that kind of weather. You like to swim right? We can get an indoor pool for when you get tired of swimming in the ocean. We even get to decorate the whole thing ourselves…."

He went on and on about the new house and the new life after this. I personally was shaking in fear as we rounded another corner—only two more stories. Five more minutes past—only one more story….

"Kacia?" he asked leaning over me and I could feel his icy breath on my cheek, "how are you doing?"

_How in the hell do you think I'm doing? _I yelled in my head—way too afraid to talk for fear that I'd move too much and then he'd drop me.

"We're almost to the top honey." He said and I could hear the smile in his voice as we rounded the final corner. He let go of me and I still clutched his neck until he had to pry my fingers off of it. He took the blind fold off and I felt myself start to shake as I looked at the window next to us. He directed my attention downward and all I saw was white and then the concrete of the patio.

"Well you're probably wondering how we get down." He said and I saw him smirking at me. "You just jump."

"What?" I asked feeling even more tears come. _How does he expect me to do this?_

"It's to see how far you'll trust me Kacia." He said leaning out the window and then pulling himself back in. "You jump and I promise I'll catch you."

He then jumped out the window and landed on the ground. Unhurt as he called up to me; "Come on Kacia! I'll catch you….we both know you're too scared to climb down those stairs yourself."

"He's right you know." James was suddenly behind me smiling, "You really should jump."

"Get away from me!" I yelled backing up before I hit the window.

I heard him laugh and before I knew it I was falling to the ground…falling to my death.

**Hmm….now I wonder if he'll actually catch her. After all she hasn't been listening very well….**


	9. I Could Make You Ache for Something Else

Ok ok guys another update…

**Ok ok guys another update…..**

I screamed and shut my eyes. _Don't let me die this way…..please God I'll be good from now on…no more stealing money from the tip jar….and…and…_and nothing and then a whole lot of something. I felt cold arms wrap around me and tug me closer and the whole left half of my body that hit his arms first burst out in pain. I screamed even harder at the pain as Dominic laid me in the snow.

"Kacia," he asked as my eyes were still tightly clamped shut, "Kacia. What's wrong."

"It hurts!" I yelled finally opening my eyes and getting the nerve to pull up the one side of my jacket and shirt to see the skin under it. It was already turning a lovely blue-ish color. "Why in the hell did you expect me to jump? Are you nuts!"

I felt him place his cold hand on my side and the pain started to numb. When I felt a bit better I stood up—anything to be away from him. _The dumb almost murderer…what a psycho!_

Yeah I admit it…I pouted as we walked over to the entryway. Well more like I kind of hopped while he held me up so I wouldn't fall in the snow. Yeah that fall was a doozy and I felt a headache already coming on.

"I was just trying to get you to trust me." He said pulling open the door as we walked back inside the house, "I told you I'd catch you and I did."

"Whatever." I sighed trying not to talk much since it felt like my lungs were on fire.

We walked into the den and I noticed there was an audience watching us as we entered. About five men and three women were sitting on the couches and floor around the fireplace and drinking red wine-or what I hoped was wine.

"Kacia," Dominic said setting me on a chair as he squeezed himself in next to me. "These are some friends of mine."

"Um…hi." I said looking down as I heard some of them laugh. But no way was I going to say anything. After that little stunt up the stairs and then the fall back down….I wasn't too excited to do it again.

"That's Eric, James, Vincent, Lisa, Rose, Pierre, Prince, Tara, Stephen." He said pointing them out individually but I wasn't paying attention to who was who. I was paying more attention to the burning in my side.

They each gave their own welcome, some more grand then others, some were just simple hellos.

"Could you guys keep an eye on Kacia," Dominic asked standing up and jostling me a bit which caused an even greater pain in my side, "I'm going to see if we have an Advil. It seems she hurt herself a bit on the way down."

"You don't by chance have morphine?" I asked almost half joking—the other half was way serious but the vamps just laughed anyway.

"So Kacia is it?" Eric came over…or maybe Pierre, and put his hand on my neck and I tried to shrug him off. It seemed like all of the other vampires left in the matter of seconds. Leaving him and I alone in the room. "I see why Dominic picked you even though you're not his normal sort of girl."

"Why?" I asked lowering my neck so he didn't have much of a view of it.

"Well Dom usually prefers the badass girls…tough with a love of leather," he smiled at me and I felt chills go down my spine as I shrunk further into the chair and hurt my side even more, "You though, you're so pure it's almost comical. So nice and sweet…so I have to ask why in the world would Dominic want you when you much more suited for my tastes?"

There was a silence that hung in the room as he stood over me, "Well that's really too bad." I said loud hoping that Dominic would hear me, "Since Dominic kind of has me for now. Now if you could please leave….I have a headache."

"I could make you ache for something else." he whispered into my ears as I heard Dominic's footsteps approaching. I turned away and saw Dominic enter the room.

"Where'd everyone go?" Dominic asked and when I went to look back at Pierre he was gone.

"Who cares?" I asked grabbing the ice pack out of his hand and laying it on my side.

"Well I guess I can leave you on the chair," he said starting to walk out of the room, "I don't want to hurt you anymore than necessary. Good night Kacia."

"No!" I squeaked afraid that Pierre would come back, "Um…can you please stay with me?"

"Sure." A smile lit up his face and he came and sat on the floor in front of my chair with his head laying on the edge of the chair. "Good night Kacia."

**Well sorry it took me 4ever! To update…I've just been busy with State tests and then Studying for my AP tests that will count as a college credit and then this weekend I have a college visit at Lock Haven and things are just really hectic. I'll try to update THE FIRST 2marrow or something…whenever I have a free moment I will. Thanks for you guys for not giving up…please review! Thanks!**


	10. Watching Me, Wanting Me

Another update cause I love you guys and I figured I owed you…

**Another update cause I love you guys and I figured I owed you…..**

I woke up with a cramp in my neck to the smell of bacons and just an underlying hint of cinnamon pancakes. I looked down to see if Dominic was still on the floor beside me only to find no one there. _He must be making breakfast….._I stood up and felt a jolt of pain go down my side before ebbing away. As soon as the pain was gone I walked out to the kitchen where someone was standing over the stove.

"Wow this smells really good Dom," I said walking over to the kitchen island, "I'm so hungry."

"Good to know," It wasn't Dominic's voice that greeted me and as the man turned around I saw it was Pierre.

"What are you doing here? Where's Dominic?" I asked almost frantically—I did not want to be in the same room alone with this man.

"He went out to get some RedRum." He smirked at me and set a plate of pancakes in front of me.

"What the hell is RedRum?" I asked eyeing the food suspiciously and wondering why in the hell Dominic would leave me alone.

"You've never seen that Jack Nicholson movie 'The Shining'?" He asked and suddenly it dawned on me. RedRum equals murder spelled backwards! Dominic was killing someone!

"Dominic wouldn't kill anyone!" I sounded sure of myself even though I doubted it.

"It's what we call blood Kacia," he sat down on the barstool across from me and pushed the food closer to me, "He's being fed right now and you know Kacia….I haven't fed in a while either."

"Get the hell away from me," my voice was firm as I lifted myself off the seat and started to back up, "Pierre I swear to God if you touch me Dominic will kill you."

"Call me Scott," Pierre said getting closer and backing me into a corner which was a completely stupid mistake on my part, "These guys only call me Pierre to piss me off….it's a nickname since I'm the only real Frenchman and as for Dominic killing me…..well I'm ready to take the risk."

He was suddenly behind me with his cold fingers on my neck. "Now let's just untie this velvet choker why don't we? I can just simply say you didn't have it on….I didn't know you were his. Come on Kacia…..me and you…..it'll be fun….and I'll only take a little bite. I want you to be mine Kacia, mine forever."

"Get off of me!" I yelled ramming back into him and trying to run but he caught my arm and spun me around to face him, the rage was there on his face—like Dominic's face when I'd run away. His handed reared up and I thought he was going to hit me—I almost welcomed it when I heard Scott/Pierre's name being called.

"Pierre! Oh stinky French vampire! Can you help me?" I heard James's little boy voice calling to Scott from the hallway.

"I'll be back soon, and no more stunts like that Kacia. Tsk tsk tsk." Scott chided me and then let me go. "oh and Kacia….don't mention to Dominic we had this little talk. The more often he goes off on hunts the more free your mind is since he's so far away. Goodbye my dear."

"Dear my ass." I mumbled walking over to the glass patio doors and slipping my boots on. I could use the fresh air and no way in hell was I going to stay in the same house as Scott or Pierre or whatever the hell his name was. So I put on my coat, wincing as it brushed against my bruised side but the pain was worth it if it meant I'd be out of the house.

I walked out into the chilly air as it spun my hair around me. I heard the dogs barking and decided to go see them—it wasn't fair to them that I'd used them as part of my escape plan. Opening the latch to the kennel I walked inside and was greeted by a pretty black and white female's whose name on her collar said Eve.

"Hi Eve," I said rubbing her tummy as she rolled on her back in the snow in front of me, "you're a pretty girl aren't you! Stuck out her in the cold snow…but I bet you like it. It's so pretty out here….oh whose your buddy."

An all black male walked up to me and the flash of name on his collar read Adam—it figured that vampires would love the whole temptation theme. Adam started tugging on my coat sleeve so I followed him and Eve into the barn that housed the dogs. Warm air greeted me as soon as I stepped in. It was nice that at least they gave the dogs a nice warm place to sleep in when the weather got too nasty. Adam led me over to a nice hammock with pillows and blankets that I guessed some of the vamps must use when they want to get away. Adam and Eve both laid under it while I settled myself on the hammock when I finally started to think about what was and had happened to me.

_So Kacia…you've been kidnapped…..by vampires….well more like one vampire…..who even though he has suicidal tendencies still seems nice-ish. Then there's the other one whose a total prick…..even though they both seem to be. And I know now that there's no way in hell I'll ever be able to escape. So I've got to get used to this….._I heard a sharp noise and sat up. I started to walk towards the barn doors when suddenly Dominic was there in front of me.

"Are you trying to run away again?" He was yelling at me but at least he wasn't in my face. He was still ten feet away from me but as I saw with Scott—that could change in an instant, "What the hell do you think you're doing out here?"

"I was just seeing the dogs….." my voice was a whisper as tears sprung to my eyes. I hated being weak but I also hated being yelled at. "I just wanted to see the dogs. I wasn't running….I swear."

Dominic was in front of me in an instant wiping away the tears on my checks. "I'm sorry Kacia, I should have trust you. You just scared me is all….I thought you were trying to run….and I let my temper get ahead of me. I'm sorry."

"It's-hick!-ok-hick!" I was hick-upping as he drew his arms around me. I could smell the Raulph Lauren cologne on him and inhaled as my hick-ups started to subside.

"Hey Kacia?" he pulled himself away from me and reached down to pet Eve.

"What?" I asked looking down at him and wiping my eyes.

"You want to go for that dog sled ride now?" he asked smiling.

"I'd love to."

**There should be another update soon…..very soon. But I have AP tests (History and Literature and Composition) Thursday and Friday so I don't know how much time I'll have to type. I have it all planned out though….it's just I have to find some study time. Please review!**


	11. Hide and Seek

Dog sledding was amazing, yeah my cheeks were probably permently red from the cold, but it was worth it

Dog sledding was amazing, yeah my cheeks were probably permanently red from the cold, but it was worth it.

"Hey Kacia," James was tugging on my arm, "let's go play hide and seek. Come on….please?"

"Well I guess," he was practically dragging me down the hall. It wasn't like I had to worry, Dominic and Eric were busy making dinner and thankfully Scott was supposed to be out for the night. "Could you stop pulling on me now?"

"Okay how about I seek while you hide?" he asked with a glint in his eye and I knew that he planned on using his powers to track my heartbeat or something so I shook my head.

"No luck chuck," I started to wander down the hall, "You hide first, there's no possible way you could use your powers to escape my awesome seeker skills."

"Okay….but no peeking." He warned before I heard the pitter batter of his feet down the hall.

_One…..two…..three……_I counted slowly aloud and did peek a bit through my fingers….but hey…I wasn't going to tell the kid.

I reached fifty and started walking in the direction I heard the feet go in and checked the first room I came across. It looked like a library but it mostly had all shelves and a sitting area so after checking behind a couch and some chairs I decided to call it quits for that room and went into the room next door when I felt a sudden gust of air pass me as soon as I opened the door and somehow I knew it was James.

"Hey! You're cheating!" I yelled turning in the direction of a door clicking shut further down the hall. "I'm coming to get you now." I used my most menacing voice but considering I was in a house full of vampires I doubted I sounded very scary. I heard his giggle from behind a door to my left so I opened it and closed it as soon as I got in. It was a bedroom and I suddenly didn't like the feeling that I was snooping but a box on the dresser caught my interest, it was dusty but had a gorgeous silver casting around the edges and a nameplate on top. The box had engravings on it and seemed to depict Noah's Ark with the animals surrounding it. It seemed like a box that belonged to a kid so maybe this was James's room. I rubbed my finger over the name plate until I could read the name: _Bianca _in scrolled script and if I could remember right I didn't think when Dominic introduced everyone there was a Bianca in the bunch. I clicked the latch on the front to the side and opened it to find a heart locket almost like mine but it didn't have all the fancy designs or anything on it….it was plain and normal. I reached down to hold it when I heard a voice behind me.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you….Dominic doesn't like it when people touch his things." I wheeled around and saw James frowning. "You weren't supposed to stop looking."

"Oh I'm sorry James," I closed the box and walked over to him and kneeled down to be on his level; "You were cheating and hiding too well. I was about to give up anyway. But James who's Bianca, the box had her name on it."

"It was Dominic's old girlfriend from along long time ago," his voice was gently low as he sat on the bed and invited me to do the same, "She was like you, really nice and stuff so Eric says, this happened way before I was ever changed last year, and Dominic loved this Bianca lady. Her daddy was a preacher or something but Dominic thought he could get Bianca to marry him and her dad would love that her daughter married someone with so much money to look after her but when Dominic told Bianca what he was she freaked calling him a demon. I guess her daddy got a whole bunch of townspeople who were planning to kill Dominic. Dominic caught word of the attack and ran to Italy with the clothes on his back, some money, and Bianca's box and the necklace he was going to give her on their wedding night—the box was the only thing that belonged to her that he took. Ever since he decided to stay with darker girls because they liked things like him….that were dark and spooky but they usually don't last long….he certainly didn't love them but now you're here and he's happy!" James said the last thing with a smile before tugging me off the bed.

"Where to now?" I asked as he led me down the hall and I gave once last glance to the box that held such a history.

"To dinner silly. Can't you smell it's all ready?" he said as we both ran down the stairs.

"James…Kacia….I was just about to call you."

**Yeah I know I haven't written in forever…I'm so sorry! I'm going to try to update all of my stories this week b4 I go to conference, but New Life 2 should go truly go up b4 I leave because I already have that chapter half finished. ­******


	12. AVATARS WANTED

Hey guys this is getting stuck on all of my stories…hence why all of them look updated…

**Hey guys this is getting stuck on all of my stories…hence why all of them look updated….ok here's the contest for all of you who are way smarter than me at this computer stuff (not that I'm bad…I aced computer programming) but anyways I'd like to have some avatars for my webpage (myspace) on iconator . com. The winner will have their real name used as a somewhat major character in one of the stories of their choosing, well except for the ones that are completed. And they'll help me pick some pics for characters online. I would love avatars for the following stories: **

**The First**

**Time is Running Out**

**New Life or New Life 2**

**Roses and Pearls **

**There Was Something in His Eyes**

**And especially the line: "I'm nice to everyone….I'm just not a nice **_**slut **_**to everyone." From New Life. Which is my favorite line of all time. Lol. **

**So thanks a bunch for reading and I'd be on my knees praising who makes any avatars. I love you guys! And send me a private message when you do so I can look at your wonderful work, because if it's as good as some of your writing it will be AWESOME! **


End file.
